General Biggs
|Date of death = 1942|Place of death = Spookhouse HQ, |Affiliation(s) = United States Army Spookhouse|Position(s) = Spookhouse liaison to the army|Partner(s) = Colonel Hapscomb †|Status = Deceased|Game(s) = Nocturne Blair Witch Vol. 1: Rustin Parr|Image = Biggs41.jpeg|Image caption = “Well done, soldier.”|English voice = Jeremy Schwartz (Nocturne) Sean Hedigan (Blair Witch Vol. 1)}}General Biggs '''is a secondary character of the games Nocturne and Blair Witch Vol. 1: Rustin Parr. He is a member of Spookhouse, an organization that protects the United States from supernatural threats domestically and all around the world. Appearance General Biggs is an older man with gray buzzcut hair, a clean-shaven face, fair skin and dark eyes. Being a general, he wears a United States Army officers uniform. Personality General Biggs is a traditional general. He has a low gruff voice, and his dialect is very authoritative and militaristic. A man more comfortable with strategizing and giving orders, his social skills are somewhat lacking, especially around someone with whom he is not yet familiar. He compensates by using many of the same types of phrases over and over — phrases that he feels are partially friendly, but do not downplay his authority. For example, he will often be heard saying some form of “Good luck, soldier,” or “Good work, soldier.” History General Biggs is a general through and through. He comes from a family tradition of military service. He has been a member of the armed forces for his entire life and would have it no other way. Throughout his military career, he has moved up in rank at an amazing rate, proving himself the ideal soldier, willing to sacrifice everything, if it meant the United States would benefit. More than that, his military genius is undeniable. A few years after becoming a General in 1929, Biggs met Colonel Hapscomb. They have become close friends since, and in 1933, General Biggs officially joined Spookhouse as an outside “agent” in charge of gathering regular troops that will act as cover for Spookhouse, and later deny any existence of supernatural activity. Plot ''Nocturne'' First appearing in 1933, the General announces himself as Colonel Hapscomb finishes his briefing with the Stranger about his mission to Chicago. He arrives at 9:00 am sharp and the Colonel welcomes him then explains to Stranger that Biggs will be acting as Spookhouse’s liaison to the United States Army and will be showing up from time to time. His relationship with Spookhouse is mainly information sharing, but if the need arises, he can form an armed regiment to aid them and his men will be sworn to secrecy. He is then introduced to the Stranger, but the latter isn’t too thrilled and rushes through the greeting. Biggs mostly skips the small talk and leaves the Stranger to his business—showing a little respect to him while not overly thrilled about his blunt attitude. Hapscomb and Biggs then discuss some issues in private. Two years later in 1935, General Biggs made a quick visit to Spookhouse to talk with Colonel Hapscomb. As the Stranger arrived in the briefing room he prepares to take his leave. The Colonel asked if he had time afterwards but Biggs explained that he has a meeting to attend in Pennsylvania at 1:00 pm. He says goodbye and good luck to Stranger. ''Blair Witch Vol. 1: Rustin Parr''''' June 20, 1941: General Biggs makes another short appearance in 1941. Doc Holliday is in a mock cell and receiving instructions from General Biggs then tells her to enter a secret door in the wall to undergo training with himself, Colonel Hapscomb, and Khen overseeing instructional execution. Afterwards, he tells her to report to Spookhouse the next day at 10:00 am sharp for her mission briefing.Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Nocturne characters Category:Blair Witch characters Category:Spookhouse members